Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a device on a substrate.
Embodiments of the present invention relate also to the manufacturing of a device with a highly planar surface. In addition, embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a patterned highly planar bottom electrode exhibiting an excellent uniformity in layer deposition and a planar surface of the entire bottom electrode.